Claire De Lune
by Thalia Kendall
Summary: *Complete* Five Guys, five girls, music and love intertwining. This is the story of them participating in one of the most beloved rites of passage. A/U Serena/Darien and senshi/shittenou pairings.


Hey all! This is actually one of my old stories that I had lost when my comp crashed  
(uurgggh!!) However, thanks to the wonderful K. Wyse *hands Wyse-chan a big  
bunch of balloons and box of chocolates* I was able to get it back :)  
  
As always, standard disclaimers apply. Yadda yadda yadda.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The room was quiet and quaintly decorated, very inviting and cozy for a  
high school classroom. It was the piano room, the domain of the soulful, rather  
unconventional but very friendly and sympathetic music teacher Mrs. Martin, the  
meeting place of all music aficionados and the private sanctuary of five girls,  
Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Mina Aino, Raye Hino and Lita Kino. All five were  
talented musicians: Serena was the lovable, slightly clumsy but very sweet and  
approachable pianist, and played the piano with a skillful, elegant touch. Amy,  
commonly known for her high intelligence and shy, serious, contemplative manner,  
was a flute player, whose wistful notes sounded like they came straight from  
Pan's rustic reed pipe. Mina Aino and Raye Hino were both singers, with Mina as  
a soprano and Raye as an alto. Their similarly silvery voices concealed two  
totally different characters: Mina was optimistic, cheerful and outgoing, a  
born leader whose charm came from her surprising ability to look at the world  
through rosy spectacles no matter how dark and dismal things actually were.  
Raye was more cagey, more suspicious and tempery. However, her unswerving  
devotion to her friends and loved ones, and her willingness to help those  
really in need, made her an admired figure as well. Lita, famed for her more-  
than-excellent culinary skills and her general frank friendliness, was a  
cellist, the finest one in the school orchestra.  
  
Today, Serena was seated at the baby grand piano, her delicate fingers  
sliding over the keys, playing a hauntingly beautiful piece, a piece that she  
had just learned, and took a liking to immediately. It was slow, yet flowing,  
with a graceful, yearning melody. Her friends sat around her, listening in a  
companionate silence.  
  
"Hey, Serena, that's a really pretty song. What's it called?" Mina, her  
azure eyes sparkling with enjoyment, asked her friend as soon as her hands  
stopped fluttering over the keyboard.  
  
"That song is called 'Claire De Lune', by Debussy." Serena replied.  
  
"'Claire de Lune'? What does that mean?" asked Lita.  
  
"It's French for 'Moonlight'" Amy answered quietly.  
  
"Moonlight, huh? Nice! I like moonlight." Serena said cheerily. "Well,  
I'm glad you all liked this piece. Are you guys working on anything interesting  
lately?"  
  
"I'm starting on my first concerto." Amy replied softly. "It is a very  
beautiful piece, but it is very difficult, too."  
  
"Well, I am going to sing 'Amazing Grace' for the Memorial Day   
service in church." Raye said. "It's not exactly something new, but this is the   
first time that I am singing it solo in church."  
  
"I'm going to be singing Sarah McLachlan's 'Angel' for the Talent Show.  
You four are going to have to help me find something to wear." Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, same here. I'm playing Saint-Saens' 'The Swan'. It's such a nice  
piece, I just hope that I won't squeak!" Lita said.  
  
"Don't worry, you NEVER squeak." Mina reassured her. "So, let's book a  
shopping date over the weekend. All in favor say 'Aye!'"  
  
"Aye!" Five cheerful voices replied in favor and the lunch break came  
to an end.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unbeknownst to the five girls, their musical talent had been observed  
during the lunch period. A young man, Darien Chiba, had been walking past the  
music room on his way to lunch, and heard Serena playing the piano, playing one  
of the most beautiful pieces that he'd ever heard, and playing it with all her  
heart and soul. Darien had looked through the window, and saw four pretty girls  
sitting around the piano, listening, while the pianist, a girl whose innocent,  
childlike beauty enchanted and amazed him, poured out her heart into her piece.  
  
Darien Chiba was one of the most popular guys in school. He was the  
epitome of tall, dark and handsome, the captain of the track team, and the  
object of most girls' romantic dreams. He had also developed a reputation as a  
heartbreaker because of how he wholly ignored his adoring female fan club; he  
wanted to wait for the right girl. As an image of the blonde pianist formed in  
his head, a little voice in his head told him that he'd found her.  
  
As these pleasant thoughts floated around in his head, Darien felt a  
hearty slap on his shoulder. Swiveling his head, he saw Jadeite Goldstein, one  
of his best friends and another recipient of obsequious attention from a large  
part of the female population, resulting from his angelic appearance: a crown  
of short golden locks, sapphire blue eyes and stalwart form. However, unlike  
Darien, he was outgoing and courteous to his followers, though detached.  
  
Jadeite immediately noticed that his friend seemed to have his head in  
the clouds. "So, Darien, what's up with you today? Did you see a cute girl or  
something?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm okay." Darien replied absently. Jadeite stared at him for  
a moment, then stood in front of him.  
  
"Okay, pal, spill the details. Who was this chick? Did she have friends  
with her? Where did this monumental event occur?" Jadeite demanded.  
  
Darien looked at his friend in amazement. "How do you know that I am  
thinking about a girl?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe because you have that idiotic puppy-dog look on your face,  
You might as well have a sign on your face that says, 'Oh, she's so hot! I want  
to get to know her. I think I'm in LOOOOOVVVVEEEE!!!' With that face, even Zoi  
would be able to tell. So, back to my original question, who is the lucky girl,  
and does she have any (good-looking) friends?"  
  
"I don't know her, all I know is that her name is Serena, and yes, she  
has friends. However, I don't know their names. And yes, they are all very nice  
looking."  
  
"Awesome! I hope that among this group of girls there is a single one,  
preferably with dark hair, that I can meet. So where did you see them?"  
  
"I was passing by the music room and I heard Serena playing the piano,  
Gods, she was good. But I think that all of the girls are musicians. One of  
them I think I recognized, you know, the little blue-haired genius who is tying  
with Zoi for valedictorian? I think that Amy's her name. Well, from what I've  
heard, two of them are singers, a blonde and yes, one with long dark hair."  
  
"Cool. Well, since I used to be Mrs. Martin's aid, I think that I can  
safely ask her about this Serena of yours, and maybe find out something   
about the others. Hmm, Amy Mizuno, huh? Let's see, she's smart, she's pretty,   
she's single, I think, and she's very sweet...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Darien grinned. "If you are thinking about the possibility of her and  
someone we both know, who happens to be a brainiac, named Zoisite Green,   
then, yes, I'm thinking exactly what you are thinking. Well, Jade, we have   
our work cut out for us: how to melt a heart of ice!(Well, actually, how to get   
his nose out of a book and introduce the girl to him before he sticks it back   
in.) Let us commence immediately, we have not a moment to lose!" Darien finished   
his speech with a dramatic flourish and laughing, the two guys walked away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That afternoon, Amy headed, as usual, to the public library. After all,   
she had no homework to do, having finished the entirety of her books long ago.  
Now, she just wanted to read and relax.  
  
Picking up a thick copy of 'Bulfinch's Mythology' off the shelf, she  
snuggled down on a white overstuffed chair and started reading, reading   
about Gods and titans and dragons with a hundred eyes, about the giant   
cyclops and the hideous gorgon, about wily tricksters and brave heroes, lovelorn   
nymphs and loyal princesses.  
  
All of the sudden, she was aware of someone sitting across from her.  
Amy looked up from her book just as Zoisite looked up from his, and their eyes  
met, for a second in eternity.  
  
Zoisite composed himself first, and with a gentle smile, said, "Hello,  
My name is Zoisite Green. What is your name?"  
  
"Amy Mizuno. It is nice to meet you." Amy replied. So this was the guy  
who was going to tie with her for valedictorian! He did not seem as brainy as  
most would expect for a student with a 4.75 GPA and 1600 SAT, headed for the  
Ivy League. In fact, he was very handsome:tall, blonde and green-eyed.  
  
Zoisite started at her name. So, this was the famed Amy Mizuno, the one  
who was going to tie with him for highest academic record in the class. Well,  
she certainly did not LOOK the part of the stereotypical brainiac of the mousy  
hair and thick glasses. In fact, she was...well, she was gorgeous, almost like  
a naiad with her blue hair and eyes. "Well, Amy, what are you reading?"  
  
"Mythology. What about you?"  
  
"Poetry. Do you like mythology?"  
  
"Yes, I like most of the things I've read, although Shakespeare's Titus  
Andronicus was not particularly appealing, at least, that's what I thought. The  
idea that people in that time period actually enjoyed seeing such carnage and  
brutality on stage is quite shocking."  
  
"Yeah, that play was rather too graphic. So, who is your favorite God  
and Goddess?"  
  
"My favorite God, I think, is Mercury. My favorite goddess is Minerva."  
  
"Mercury, huh? So you like the witty, wily type?"  
  
"Well, he was intelligent and had good communication skills. And he was  
very inventive in problem-solving."  
  
"Guess so. I'd think that someone who had to act as a middleman between  
the quarrelsome Gods and the petty mortals would have had to been an analytical  
and persuasive guy. So, why do you like Minerva?"  
  
"Well, she was mostly just in her dealings, and very skillful in what  
she did. Of course, I think that she should not have competed for the golden  
apple for the fairest goddess, well, at least, I would not have done so if I'd  
been in a similar situation."  
  
"Well, if you had been in a similar situation, you would not have had  
any real competition, I'd think." Zoisite replied without thinking.  
  
Amy blushed crimson, as did Zoisite when he realized what he had said.  
  
This time, it was Amy who recovered first. "So, what did you say that  
you were reading?"  
  
"Poetry. I like Shelley's 'Love's Philosophy'. Have you ever read it?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well, it goes like this:  
  
'The fountains mingle with the river  
And the rivers with the Ocean,  
The winds of Heaven mix forever  
With a sweet emotion;  
Nothing in the world is single;  
All things by a law divine  
In one spirit meet and mingle.  
Why not I with thine?  
  
See the mountains kiss high Heaven  
And the waves clasp one another;  
No sister-flower would be forgiven  
If it disdained its brother;  
And the sunlight clasps the earth  
And the moonbeams kiss the sea:  
What is all this sweet work worth  
If thou kiss not me?'  
  
So, do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, it is very nice." Amy replied. Suddenly, she heard the clock in  
the square chiming five o'clock. "Oh, my goodness! It is five already! I must  
be going, my mother is coming back from her medical seminar and my friend Lita  
is coming over to help me prepare dinner. Well, I'll be seeing you in school."  
  
"Yeah, guess that I should be going, too. See you around, Amy!" With a  
charming smile, Zoisite stood up and waved, then was gone. Amy, too, left the  
library and wended homeward. Both had spoken more to each other in that brief  
time than they'd done all week to everyone else they knew.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy waited in her house for Lita. The house had been thoroughly cleaned  
and there were flowers in every room: Cream-colored roses in the living room,  
white lilies-of-the-valley, yellow daffodils and blue hyacinths in the kitchen,  
pink carnations, emerald ferns and red tulips in her mom's bedroom. Lita was  
late, which surprised Amy. Lita was usually very punctual, unlike the dilatory  
Mina and Serena.  
  
Lita had been on her way to Amy's house, armed with bags of ingredients  
for baking a cake and other foodstuffs beside, when she heard a girl's scream.  
She immediately looked in the direction of the noise, and saw a girl from her  
school, Molly, being accosted by a trio of thugs. The first one had yanked her  
gold necklace off her neck, and as she cried, the second one had snatched her  
purse. Without thinking about the consequences, Lita dropped her bags into the  
branches of a nearby tree and ran towards Molly.  
  
"Hey, jerks, it is in your best interest to leave the girl alone." The  
thugs looked up to see a tall, powerful girl, her arms folded across her chest,  
her forest green eyes flashing in anger.  
  
The thug holding Molly loosened his grip and leered lewdly at Lita, his  
eyes traveling up and down her figure. Lita quickly mouthed the word, "RUN!" to  
Molly, who nodded gratefully, broke free and dashed away as fast as she could.  
  
Lita strode up to the first thug, and held out her hand. "Okay, hand it  
over pronto, or it's going to get REALLY ugly!"  
  
The first thug just grinned, and made a grab at her. Lita twisted his  
arm and flung him down to the ground by his wrist. The second thug, seeing his  
comrade down, rushed in, only to be doubled over with a punch and flattened to  
the ground with a kick to the knee. Lita turned to the third thug, only to see  
him groaning on the ground with a black eye and someone's foot on his back.  
  
Lita looked at her unknown helper, and to her surprise, found that she  
actually had to look up to see his face. "Hello, who are you?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Nephrite Starr. Thanks for helping my stepsister." the tall  
stranger said courteously.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Nephrite. I'm Lita Kino." Lita said before turning  
her attention back to the thugs moaning on the ground. "Okay, guys, hand over  
the things you took from Molly, unless you want an encore." The thugs, pale  
with fright, handed over the necklace and purse and crawled away as fast as  
they could with their numerous bruises and scrapes.  
  
Lita handed Molly's things over to Nephrite. "Here, give this back to  
your sister. I wish I could talk longer, but my friend Amy is expecting me, so  
I've got to go. Hope to see you around."  
  
"Here, I'll give you a ride. You will be able to get to your friend's house faster."   
Nephrite offered politely.  
  
"Okay, thanks, but I have to get my bags." Lita replied. She ran back to where   
her bags were, and discovered that they were missing. "CRAP!!" she yelled angrily.  
  
Nephrite walked up to her side. "What happened, Lita?"  
  
"My bags, they were stolen." Lita stormed. "This has just not been a  
good day, has it?"  
  
"No, it hasn't. But did you have anything important in those bags?"  
  
"Not really, just groceries, but Amy is expecting me to help her with  
cooking, and now, I'll just have to go empty-handed."  
  
"If you'd like, we can take a trip to the store before I drop you off  
at your friend's house." Nephrite offered.  
  
"Would you really?" Nephrite nodded. "Thank you so much! I'm really  
obliged to you!" Lita said.  
  
"No problem. I should thank YOU for helping Molly."  
  
"You already have, but you're welcome. Too many criminals around here,  
it's really sad." Lita said as she got into his car.  
  
After a while, Lita was at Amy's house, again armed with her groceries.  
Amy opened the door to see her friend with starry eyes and blushing slightly.  
Cocking a curious eyebrow, Amy asked, "What happened to you on the way   
here?"  
  
As Lita emptied her supplies onto Amy's kitchen counter, she told her  
friend the entire story. Amy's eyebrow rose higher as Lita's voice waxed more  
and more dreamy.  
  
"...And he dropped me off here. You have NO IDEA how cute he was, Amy,  
he was tall, lean, athletic, with long brown hair and these absolutely stunning  
blue eyes..." Lita trailed off.  
  
Amy gave her friend an understanding, slightly wry smile. "And should I  
suppose that he looked like your old boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, no, my old boyfriend was NOTHING compared to this guy." Lita said  
dreamily. Amy's eyes became huge. "We-e-ll, then, ah, Lita, I'm surprised that  
you can still cook. So, he's Molly's stepbrother? I think that I've seen him  
before. He's okay, I guess."  
  
"OKAY?!? I've NEVER seen anybody that even comes close to him! OR, Amy,  
did you meet someone today, some GUY, some CUTE GUY? You sly, sly little..."  
  
"Whatever are you talking about?!" Amy blushed, recalling her afternoon  
at the library.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe the fact that you're scarlet in the face...STILL WATERS  
RUN DEEP indeed."  
  
Amy was about to protest Lita's teasing when the oven timer rang. The  
two girls resumed their work and silence, but their hearts were both elsewhere.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Jadeite found himself walking towards the music room in  
between classes. He knocked on the door, then entered.  
  
Mrs. Martin was nowhere to be seen. In fact, the only person visible in  
the room was a girl in red with raven hair. She looked at him curiously,"Do you  
need something?"  
  
Jadeite's eyes nearly popped out of his head. This...this divine being  
was absolutely stunning. Tall, but not too tall, slender, graceful, with clear,  
smooth skin, perfect features, endless violet eyes and long, silky black hair,  
she looked striking in a fire-engine red sleeveless shirt, black miniskirt and  
red stiletto heels. Jadeite barely managed to muffle an enthusiastic shout of  
"NICE LEGS!". He had a feeling that the girl would not take kindly to ogling.  
  
"You like what you see, don't you?" Raye looked at him. "That's fine,  
but there's no need to drop your jaw that far. That's got to hurt."  
  
Jadeite jumped at her silky-smooth voice. So this was one of the two  
singers that Darien was talking about yesterday. "Umm, hey, what's your   
name?"  
  
"Raye."  
  
"Hello, Raye. I'm Jadeite Goldstein. Do you know anyone named Serena?"  
  
"Yes, she's one of my good friends. What do you want with her?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really want anything, but one of  
my friends is, well, (how should I say this?) he saw her yesterday in here and  
heard her play piano, and wanted to know who the amazing virtuoso was(Way to go  
Jade!)."  
  
"Her name is Serena Tsukino. Who's your infatuated friend?"  
  
"His name is Darien Chiba."  
  
"Darien Chiba? As in the track team captain? No, I don't think so. I've  
heard of his philandering tendencies and Serena is not going to become another  
of his projects if I can help it." Raye said firmly.  
  
"You've heard nothing of the sort. Yeah, I know that rep that he has,  
but honestly, he doesn't deserve it. It comes because he totally ignores his  
female fan club, you know, the airheads who follow him around like puppy dogs?  
He ignores them, and they get pissed, so they perpetuate the rumor out of spite  
and that is where his reputation comes from. But I can bet you anything that he  
is not that type of guy. He really likes your friend, I've never seen him so  
gone on a girl like that."  
  
Raye looked at Jadeite, frowning. She was Serena's best friend, and she  
would never let anything bad happen to her friend if possible. But this guy was  
very sincere, she could tell. Feeling adventurous, she smiled and said,"What's  
that you said, that you'd bet anything for your friend?"  
  
"Mmm-Hmm." Jadeite nodded.  
  
"Okay, if this friend of yours can get Serena to date steadily with him  
and not dump her or cheat on her, then take her to prom, you win. Otherwise, I  
win. You can decide the terms."  
  
Jadeite smiled."If you win, I'll pay for your prom dress, flowers and  
limo. If I win, I get to take you to prom and kiss you at the end."  
  
"HEY! Who ever said that I wanted to go to prom with you? I don't even  
know you!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, you said I could decide the terms. Don't worry, I don't bite."  
  
Raye looked at him suspiciously. He looked back, undaunted, holding out  
a hand for her to shake. "Fine, I'll take your bet, on one condition. You are  
not to help your friend, and I won't help mine, in fact, we'll just keep this  
bet between the two of us. If you break this condition (and I assure you that I  
would find out), then everything's off."  
  
"Fine." Jadeite agreed. He was in a state of bliss. He was pretty sure  
that Darien and Serena would have no objection to becoming a couple, and then,  
HE, Jadeite, would be VERY happy. For his friend, of course. He shook Raye's  
slender hand, then brought it up to his lips to kiss gently.  
  
Raye blushed for an instant, then scowled. "What are you doing??"  
  
Jadeite grinned at her, and tipped an imaginary hat. "Farewell, milady  
fair."he said gallantly, then left. Raye stared after him for awhile. WELL, she  
told herself, that was the strangest guy that she'd seen in quite some time. He  
was cute, in fact, very good-looking, but strange.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That weekend, five girls headed to the mall in a frenzy of excitement.  
  
"Let's try Sak's Fifth Avenue first." Mina said. The group agreed and  
entered the department store. The sales clerk smiled brightly, seeing so many  
customers entering the store. "Do you girls need anything?"  
  
Mina gave the woman her biggest smile. "Hello, I'm Mina Aino and I want  
to buy a nice dress for performing a voice solo in front of the school. Do you  
have anything like that at a reasonable price?"  
  
The clerk looked at Mina appraisingly, then said, "Follow me. I think I  
have got just the dress for you." Mina, still smiling, followed the woman to  
the back of the store.  
  
The woman held out a creamy yellow silk dress. It was short, strapless  
and sleek, interwoven with thin gold threads. Mina's sky-blue eyes lit up like  
brilliant lights and she took the dress out of the clerk's hands and made a bee  
line for the dressing room. Moments later, she came out, radiant. The dress fit  
perfectly and looked wonderful on her. She could afford it, and bought it on  
the spot.  
  
Next, the clerk found Lita an outfit as well: a crisp white linen top with   
flowing chiffon sleeves, and a long, apple-green chiffon skirt. Lita went  
and tried it on, and satisfied as well, bought the outfit.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena had been looking around, and saw a stunning dress of  
sapphire, with spaghetti straps and a long, sleek skirt, worn by a mannequin.  
On the mannequin's neck was a frosty scarf of ice-blue. Serena looked from the  
dress to Amy, who was sitting in a nearby chair reading a thick book of poetry.  
Serena smiled, and dragged her studious friend up from her seat. "Amy, have you  
gotten a prom dress yet?"  
  
"A--A prom dress?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, a dress you wear to the biggest event of the year?"  
  
"The biggest event of the year was my acceptance into the Johns Hopkins  
Honors Pre-Medical Program."  
  
Serena sighed. "AMY! Come on, look at that dress, it was made for you!"  
  
Amy looked unconcerned. "I don't even know if I'm GOING to prom, so why  
should I buy that dress?"  
  
Serena glared at her friend. "Amy, you HAVE to go to prom! Everyone is  
going! Come on, you'll have fun there, I promise!"  
  
"Who would I go with? I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Don't you worry your pretty little blue head about that, Amy, we'll  
find you a guy. I mean, I'm sure there are lots of guys who'd love to be your  
escort."  
  
Amy sighed. "Serena, I am sure there aren't. Otherwise, they would have  
asked me by now. Besides, I do not think that I would want to go to prom with  
just any guy. I think that I'd like to go with someone I actually knew and had  
some type of mental and emotional rapport with."  
  
"Whatever, but you should still buy the dress. Maybe you could wear it  
for your concerto, if you don't go to prom. Come on, go try it." And with that,  
Serena took the dress, shoved it into Amy's hands and gave her reluctant friend  
a push towards the dressing room.  
  
Moments later, Amy came out, her head down, her hands clasped bashfully  
in front of her. By this time, all the girls were gathered by the door, and as  
soon as Amy came out, they pounced on her.  
  
"Amy, you look gorgeous!"  
  
"Yeah, it brings out your hair and eyes!"  
  
"Buy it! You'll knock the guys' socks off!"  
  
"What did I say, you look great!"  
  
Amy looked resigned, and paid for the dress. All smiles, the five girls  
headed towards the food court.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kunzite sighed. What was taking Julie so long? That morning, his sister  
had begged him to take her to the mall, to buy some new summer clothing. Now,  
he was waiting in the food court, bored and impatient, waiting for the giddy  
Miss Julie Whitestone to finish her shopping. He had seen Darien and Zoisite,  
two hours earlier, but one had to go to the electronics store, the other to the  
bookstore, and Kunzite had not seen hide or hair of either, since. He looked at  
his watch. It was 11:00. Maybe, soon, his sister would be finished with all of  
her shopping and he could go home and finish his physics research project.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of girls heading towards  
him. Among them, there was one with waist-length blonde hair, holding a plastic  
covered hanger in front of her. Julie! The girl had met up with some friends  
from school, no doubt. Kunzite strode toward the group.  
  
"Well, I'm so glad that I found such a nice dress for the Talent show!"  
the blonde said to her friends. Kunzite started. It was not Julie. Glowering to  
himself, he went back to his table. Now, where was his sister?  
  
Serena looked around the food court. "Hey, there's a table over there,  
big enough for all of us and the purchases as well." Everyone followed her to  
the table, the one right next to Kunzite's.  
  
The girls sat down at the table, chatting. Mina sat down at the end of  
the table, in the seat closest to Kunzite's. Kunzite took a covert look at the  
blonde that he had mistaken for his sister, and gave a small gasp. The girl was  
gorgeous, heavenly. She had the typical blue-eyed blonde's coloring, but the  
general effect of her even, pleasant features, with the addition of an absolute  
stunner of a smile and that melodious voice, made her look like an angel.  
  
At that moment, his errant sister had finally returned, with an armload  
of clothing in multicolored plastic bags. Dropping her burden down on the bench  
across from his, she greeted her poker-faced brother with a hasty apology about  
her tardiness, then froze and gasped, to Kunzite's surprise. Then, she rushed  
over to the table next to his, to the blonde girl that had caught his eye.  
  
"Are you Mina Aino?" Mina looked up to see a pretty, petite platinum  
blonde girl looking at her. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Oh, you don't know me, my name is Julie Whitestone and I'm a freshman  
at your high school. I hope that you don't think me rude, but I just LOVE your  
singing! You sang that solo with that choir show last week, you know, the song  
"I Turn to You" by Christina Aguilera, you were amazing! Are you singing in the  
talent show?"  
  
"Yes, "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan." Mina replied cordially.  
  
"Wow! That's one of my absolute favorite songs! Can you sing it right  
now? Please?"  
  
Kunzite couldn't watch this any longer. His sister was going to make a  
scene with her over-enthusiasm. "Julie, let's not get carried away here. Your  
new friend might want to finish her meal."  
  
Julie blushed in consternation. Mina, seeing the younger girl's obvious  
distress, decided to smooth things over. With a placating, gentle smile, she  
put a delicate hand on Kunzite's wrist. "It's all right. I might as well get a  
bit of practice. Pray, don't chastise your girlfriend."  
  
Kunzite raised a platinum eyebrow. "She's my sister."  
  
"Oh, I apologize, then, but anyway, I don't mind it. But, thank you for  
your concern." Mina said gently, and started her song. The sweet, soulful notes  
floated through the entire food court, and soon, everyone present was looking  
at her, and whispers of, "Wow, what a voice!" started to circulate among those  
present.  
  
"...In the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here..." Mina finished,   
her last note lingering in the air like golden light. The spellbound crowd which had   
gathered around burst into enthusiastic applause. Mina sat back down, blushing   
and embarrassed.  
  
"Wow! That was wonderful!" Julie whispered. Kunzite stared at Mina. He  
could tell that she was embarrassed, but then, why did she sing? Just to keep  
the peace between himself and Julie? Something about the girl intrigued him, a  
feeling that he had not had in a very long time.  
  
At that moment, another male voice was heard nearby. "That was great."  
Darien said to Mina. However, he was actually watching the other blonde at the  
table out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Kunzite smiled to see his friends finally back. Mina blushed, "Thanks."  
Turning back to Kunzite, she asked, "Friends of yours, Mr. Whitestone?"  
  
"I'm Darien Chiba. The guy with his nose stuck in the mythology book is  
Zoisite Green, and the uncommunicative guy with the poker-face, who is actually  
very impressed with you, though unless you're a close friend of his, like I am,  
you'd never be able to tell, is Kunzite. No need to call him Mr. Whitestone."  
Darien replied for the taciturn Kunzite, who glared at him.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you." Mina replied. "These are my friends."  
she gestured to the group sitting at the table, watching their exchange with  
interest. "The one who looks pissed off, in the red dress, is Raye. She isn't  
actually pissed off, so don't worry."  
  
"Hey!" Raye threw a french fry at Mina, who dodged and giggled. "The  
one who is enjoying the super-sized milkshake, in the pink, is Serena. The one  
with HER nose stuck in the poetry book is Amy."  
  
At this, Zoisite finally looked up from his book, as did Amy, and both  
smiled, to see each other, unnoticed by any except Lita, who smiled to herself,  
remembering Amy's disconcertment two days ago. So, this was the guy, huh? If  
she remembered right, this guy was tying with her shy friend for valedictorian.  
  
Mina continued. "The tall girl in green is Lita. Don't get her or Raye  
mad, because they can be dangerous when angry. And I'm Mina. If you think I'm  
good at music, you should hear any of these four. Raye sings, like me, but at a  
different range and is much better than me. Serena plays the piano, and she's  
quite a virtuoso. Amy plays the flute, and can not only play, but compose, too.  
Lita is the section leader of the cellos in our orchestra. You should go to the  
Talent Show and hear her...and maybe you can hear the others, too, they really  
are amazing...." Mina trailed off when she realized that the only person still  
listening was Kunzite. Zoisite and Amy were having an (surprise, surprise!!)  
animated conversation about science and literature during the age of reason.  
Darien was talking to Serena, who was gazing at him with starry eyes. Julie was  
talking to Raye and Lita. Mina blushed even harder. "Oh, dear, I should really  
start talking less and work on more constructive methods of boring people to  
death!" Kunzite grinned. Mina stared at him, he was one good-looking specimen  
of male human. Especially when that chiselled face was not blank and dour. She  
pictured him in the attire of some byronic hero, dark, mysterious, with intense  
eyes and a flowing cape. Then, she recalled herself and gave herself a mental  
reprimand for staring. "Well, thanks for listening to me through all of that!"  
she said lightly to him.  
  
"You're welcome." Kunzite replied. "So, Mina, you have spent most of  
that time talking about your friends. What about you?"  
  
"Well, there's not that much to know."  
  
"I'm sure there is. I mean, if they have that much info about them, you  
must at least have the same amount of stuff to say about yourself."  
  
"True, but boring stuff."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Fine. I'm Mina Aino. My parents are David and Helen Aino. I am one of  
the possible nominees for prom queen, but then, so are all of them. I like to  
sing, play volleyball and go shopping. I like gym class, choir, journalism (I  
cover fashion, the advice column and am currently doing a thing of memorable  
moments of the senior class), student council, and, believe it or not, biology.  
I want go into psychology in college, specifically, counseling for children. I  
am 17, my star sign is Libra and I hate show-offs and snobby people. What about  
you?"  
  
"I'm Kunzite Whitestone. My dad is dead. His name was James Whitestone.  
My mom's name is Alice Whitestone. You have already met my sister. I like to  
read, do science experiments and investigate. I like chemistry, physics, and,  
believe it or not, debate. I want to go into forensic science in college, that  
is, detective-type work. I am 18, don't believe in horoscope stuff, and I hate  
idiocy and people who are sloppy in behavior and habits. Is that good enough?"  
  
"Wonderful. You also hate this polite small talk." Mina continued for  
him, smiling saucily. "That's understandable. You don't have to talk to me. I  
CAN be quiet, once in a while, believe it or not."  
  
"Not." Kunzite replied impishly, earning him an indignant "HEY!" from  
Mina and a light punch in the arm. At that moment, Serena's voice rang out in  
the background. "Hey, let's all split up and meet here in a few hours, since  
we've bought the stuff we needed to. What do you guys say?"   
  
"Okay." everyone agreed, and the group split.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The following Monday, after eating lunch, the girls headed back to the  
music room. This time, it was Lita who played. She took out her glossy, honey-  
brown cello, and played her piece. 'The Swan' was the last piece in Saint-Saens  
"Carnival of Animals", and by far the most famous. With her eyes closed, her  
bow gliding gently over the cello strings, Lita played flawlessly and movingly,  
as her friends listened quietly.  
  
"That was beautiful." A deep voice broke the spell of silence in the  
room. Lita looked up, surprised, and saw Nephrite at the door of the room. "I  
heard someone playing cello, so I came to see who was the musician. Well, this  
is a pleasant surprise, Lita. Why didn't you tell me that you were a talented  
musician as well as a gourmet cook and an impressive fighter?"  
  
Lita blushed slightly, and managed to say, "Hello, Nephrite. How's it  
going?"  
  
"Fine. What about you? Are you participating in the Talent Show?"  
  
"Yes, the song I just played is the song that I'm going to play." Lita  
replied sweetly. The two were so engaged in each other that they did not notice  
the usually calm Amy excitedly whispering to the other girls, then all four of  
them sneaking out of the room.  
  
Lita and Nephrite talked for quite a while before Lita noticed that the  
room was empty besides them. Flustered to the extreme, Lita blushed, "Goodness,  
where did everyone go? This is very unlike them! I'm sorry, Nephrite."  
  
"No problem. Hey, let's get together sometime. This is my number." he  
replied lightly, hoping wildly that she would accept it.  
  
Lita smiled, put the slip of paper in her planner, and wrote out her  
own number on a sheet of notepaper, and gave it to him. "You, too."  
  
He accepted the number with a smile, and put it in his wallet.   
"Do you want me to walk you to class?"  
  
"Sure." And together, they headed off, in their own little world. They  
were unaware of Serena, Raye, Mina and Amy hiding behind the door of   
the room, smiling wickedly with one another.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Darien, what's up?" Serena said breezily as Darien walked by. The  
two had become a pair of teasing friends, who poked fun at each other whenever  
they met.  
  
"Nothing much, meatball-head. How's the moonlight piece going?"  
  
"It's called Claire de Lune, and it's going fine, but don't call me  
meatball head."  
  
"Okay, meatball-head."  
  
"HEY! I SAID DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!" Serena yelled,   
causing a few curious passersby to stare at them.  
  
"Chill out, people are staring at you." Darien admonished gently.  
  
"Like, who cares? Okay, okay, fine, I'll calm down. Just don't   
call me meatball head."  
  
"Why not? Don't you think that hairstyle kind of resembles   
meatballs?" Darien couldn't resist saying.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Okay, well, everyone perceives things differently. So, what are you up  
to this afternoon?"  
  
"I have to practice piano, then do my stupid homework, then,   
I'm going to the arcade."  
  
"What game do you like to play at the arcade?"  
  
"I like the Sailor V game, it's really cool, and I'm good at it. Amy  
trained me well. I don't know how she did it, the first time she played, she  
set a record. I think she calculated every move mathematically beforehand."  
  
"That sounds like Zoisite. HE did the same thing when he played. That  
guy actually muttered stuff about angles and trajectories of the shots he made  
while he played! Oh, well, when one has as many brain cells as they do...But,  
you say that you're good at the game?"  
  
"Yup. I'm better than good. I told you, Amy trained me well in regard  
to strategies."  
  
"Let's see about that, shall we?"  
  
"Fine. We can meet at the arcade at 5:00. Loser buys winner ice   
cream. Deal?" Serena said, challenge gleaming in her azure eyes.  
  
"Deal. Let's shake on it." Darien replied, unfazed. They shook   
hands, and parted.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At 5:30, Darien, scowling, found himself buying Serena a triple fudge  
sundae. Serena herself, radiant in a white tank top and cream-colored   
shorts, a gleeful smile on her face, was lounging on a dark red leather seat in   
the ice cream parlor, twiddling rosy fingernails.  
  
Darien returned to the table, holding her sundae and a small chocolate  
cone for himself. With a mock tragic expression, he asked Serena, "So, meatball  
head, is there anything that you can't do?"  
  
"Well, for one, I can't tolerate people who call me meatball head."  
  
"Of course, that's understandable, meatball head."  
  
Serena glared at him. Darien's heart melted inside him. She evidently  
had no idea how cute she was when she was mad, or when she smiled, or when   
she was eating, or...DARIEN! CUT IT OUT!! His head chided him.  
  
"EARTH TO DARIEN!!" Serena yelled, waving her hand frantically in front  
of his eyes. Darien snapped back to reality.  
  
"Sorry, was thinking of something." He said.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you are free on Sunday."  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, my friends and I are part of a charity organization for homeless  
people. We are throwing a concert on Sunday, and I've got a bunch of tickets if  
you and your friends want to go."  
  
"Sure. How many tickets do you have?"  
  
"I only have one with me, but all of them have extra tickets, too, so  
if you know anyone who might want to go, you can ask them to ask one of   
them." Serena replied. "Oh, and if you're going, can you do me big favor? My   
car is getting an oil change this weekend, so can you drive me?"  
  
"Sure thing. Anything else?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know if this is asking too much, but if you have canned  
foods, unused clothes or maybe toys for the kids, you can bring them. I don't  
want to ask too much, and if you don't have anything, I'll understand."  
  
"Oh, no problem. In fact, I'm glad of this opportunity to clean out my  
attic. You won't believe how much stuff there is in there. There's a whole  
shelf just filled with toys that were never used."  
  
"Where did those toys come from?"  
  
Darien sighed. "They were my birthday presents, when I was six.   
On that day, my parents were killed in a car crash, and I was in a coma for two   
years. I never got back those toys until I was sixteen, and I don't have   
anything to do with them. My adopted family doesn't have any other kids."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Darien..." Serena said softly, her smile replaced by  
a look of compassion.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm fine now. So, when's this gig of yours?"  
  
"Pick me up at 11:45, on Sunday. Come on an empty stomach, because Lita  
is going to be cooking before she performs, and if you take my advice, her  
cooking is really NOT something that you want to miss."  
  
"Okay. I'll tell my friends. Well, I have to go now. See you later."  
  
"Yeah, see you later, and thanks a lot!"  
  
And with that, the two parted, understanding each other so much   
better, the best of friends.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next afternoon, Jadeite made a point to stop at Raye's locker. When  
she arrived, he was leaning against the wall across from her locker. "Hello,  
Jadeite."  
  
"Hello, Raye. You look nice, as always." Jadeite replied. And   
she did, too, wearing form-fitting black jeans and a red halter top, with red   
shoes. It amazed Jadeite how she could walk so gracefully and easily in such high   
heels, but then again, so far, that girl was just one surprise after another.  
  
"Thank you. So, what brings you here?"  
  
"The view, for one thing."  
  
Raye scowled at him for a moment, but somehow, she couldn't   
stay angry at him, especially when he was smiling such a disarming, boyish grin.   
"You know I don't go for the suck-ups."  
  
"Yes, but I really mean it." Jadeite replied. "So, what's up?"  
  
"The ceiling. What about you?"  
  
"Well, I heard from Darien that you and your friends are going to be  
performing at the soup kitchen downtown on Sunday."  
  
"That's right. And you want to know what I am going to do, what   
I am going to wear, and are you invited, and if yes, what should you bring,   
right?"  
  
"Exactly. Do you have ESP?"  
  
"Of course, and just for the record, I am also a pyromaniac."   
Raye said as she rolled her eyes. "But back to business. I will be singing a duet   
with Mina: 'There Can Be Miracles' by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston.   
Serena is playing 'Claire de Lune', Amy is playing a flute concerto and Lita is   
playing 'The Swan' by Saint-Saens. Also, a girl named Michiru Kaiou is playing   
violin, and she and Lita will have a duet. The dress will be casual, but nice.   
You may escort me, if you'd like. I have a ticket, so you don't have to pay,   
but if you have any canned food, clothes or other stuff for homeless people, bring   
it. On Sunday, pick me up at 11:45."  
  
"Gotcha. You walk home from school, right?"  
  
"Of course. No point in driving when my house is so close and   
it's so nice outside."  
  
"Can I take you out for a ride this afternoon?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For the pleasure of your company, of course, and because it is   
a nice day outside. What do you say? (Please please please, say yes)"  
  
"Okay." Raye agreed.  
  
"Great. Come on, then." Jadeite led her out to his car, and   
they drove off together.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That same afternoon, Amy and Zoisite were both in the library,   
studying together in friendly silence, when all of the sudden, Amy noticed that   
his eyes were fastened on her, and not the book in his lap. She blushed slightly   
and met his eyes with her own. "Are you done with your book, Zoisite?"  
  
"I've actually read it before." He replied, smiling at her. She smiled  
back shyly across the table. Unconsciously, they linked their hands together.  
  
All of the sudden, the spell was shattered as a drawling guy's voice  
was heard. "Come on, Sondra, you know you want to skip on Monday, or   
has your brainiac tutor infected you with her nerd virus, too?"  
  
A scared female voice replied, "Jack, I told you already that I   
won't skip school. Besides, I don't want to go to a place like that,   
anyways."  
  
Amy was surprised, then, an angry frown appeared on her high   
forehead. Her usually clear and calm blue eyes became cold as ice, and she strode   
towards the direction of the voices. Zoisite, concerned, followed her.  
  
The two saw a small, black-haired girl leaning against the wall, with a  
tall, lumbering guy leaning over her. The girl's green eyes lit up in relief as  
Amy approached. Amy, unusually venturesome, walked right up to the guy   
and gave him a tap on the shoulder.  
  
Startled, he turned around, and saw the pale and beautiful but   
incensed and extremely angry face of Amy Mizuno. "Ah, speak of the devil..." he   
started.  
  
He never got a chance to finish. Amy, who held her flute case in her  
other hand, took the case and hit him as hard as she could. The black case came  
in sharp contact with the guy's stomach, and he doubled over in pain.   
"YOU.....LITTLE....B--UGH!" He had not gotten the word out of his mouth when   
Zoisite hit him hard on the small of his back with the book that he held, outraged   
that the cad had dared to use such language towards Amy. The guy, seeing himself   
being attacked in front and rear by two righteously angry people, made a very   
profuse apology and ran away with his tail between his legs.  
  
Amy immediately attended to the girl. "Sondra, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. But what should I do from now on? He wants   
me to go drinking with him, and I don't want to, but he won't take no for an   
answer."  
  
"Well, stay away from him, and tell your parents. Maybe they   
can get the school to do something about it. Meanwhile, just avoid him, I   
guess." Amy replied.  
  
"Okay. Thank you again. I'm calling my parents." Sondra said   
softly. She headed for the librarian's desk and Amy, badly shaken, sank down on   
the nearest chair and burst into tears.  
  
Zoisite, surprised and worried, sat down next to her and tried   
his best to soothe her. "Shush, don't cry, Amy, don't be upset, she'll be fine.   
The guy will probably be expelled from school for sexual harassment and   
drinking. It's going to be okay. Don't worry about it." he whispered in her ear as he   
patted her back gently.  
  
Amy lifted her tearstained face and shook her head, "No, it's not that.  
I--I can't believe that I just hit someone...I--That was totally uncalled for!  
Now, he's going to hate me, and he'll tell everyone, and everyone is going to  
hate me, and--I--I'll hate myself. I don't want to hurt others, and now, oh, I  
will never forgive myself! What could have gotten into me?"  
  
Zoisite stared at her. So this was what she was upset about, that she  
did an evil and unforgivable thing by hitting some bum with her flute case? He  
smiled to himself in amusement and said gently, "Amy, listen to me. That guy  
totally deserved it. In fact, he got away very easily. No one will hate you. I  
mean, look, Sondra doesn't, I don't, and I'm sure that no one will, at least,  
no one whose feelings towards you matters. Who cares what that bum   
feels about you, he's not worthy of the likes of you being concerned over what he   
thinks. And you KNOW that he had it coming, anyway, otherwise, you would not   
have hit him. Don't hate yourself. I mean, look, I don't even know the guy, and   
I also hit him, and I don't hate myself, since he deserved everything that   
happened to him, and much, much more. Come on, wipe your eyes." And he handed her a   
tissue.  
  
Amy silently wiped her eyes, then asked Zoisite, "Why did you   
hit him, too, even though you don't know Sondra or him?"  
  
Zoisite looked at her steadily. Her tears had ceased to flow,   
but her eyes were still sad and misty. "Frankly, because he was about to say   
something nasty, that would have been intolerable. The jerk was about to label   
you as a female dog. I can't just let him get away with something like that now,   
can I?"  
  
Amy looked at him, confused, "People swear all the time, why would it  
matter?"  
  
"Would you be able to just stand there and listen to someone swear at a  
friend or someone you really respected and looked up to? You're too nice to be  
the target of that bum's profanity. Now, don't be upset anymore, okay?   
Come on, smile. You look so pretty when you smile." Zoisite said to Amy, tugging   
her to her feet and giving her a hug.  
  
Amy froze, shocked, then tentatively returned the hug. When he   
released her, she did smile. "Good. Much better. So, what are you doing this   
weekend?"  
  
"Well, on Sunday, my friends and I are giving a concert at the   
charity house downtown. Do you want to come?"  
  
"All right, what time is it?"  
  
"It is at 11:45. Actually, we start playing at about 12:15, but   
if you get there early you can get a better seat. Here, I have a ticket." Amy   
handed Zoisite a ticket to the concert.  
  
"All right. Hey, you know what? I can pick you up if you'd like."  
  
"Okay." Amy wondered at her own courage. Before this day, she   
wouldn't ever have invited a guy to some performance of hers, much less let him   
take her there. "Oh, by the way, if you have anything you could donate, you   
know, like canned goods or clothing or things for children, we'd really appreciate   
it if you could bring it in."  
  
"That's fine. I'll see. So, can I call you on Sunday before I pick you  
up, for directions?"  
  
"Hmm, I think I will just make you a map now." Amy replied, and at once  
she drew a detailed map of how to get to her house from the library. "Here you  
go." She handed him the map.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, I have to go home now." Amy looked at her watch. "I'll be seeing  
you later, Zoisite."  
  
"All right. Until then, take care." he replied.  
  
"I will, and thanks for everything." Amy said, and left with a smile on  
her face.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lita was visiting the flower shop. Already, she had a large potted bird  
of paradise, a potted magnolia tree, two potted ferns, a handful of flower seed  
packets and a flat of pansies on her cart, and was looking at a flat of butter-  
yellow marigolds.  
  
Satisfied, she added it to her cart, paid for the plants, and went out  
of the store. She was glad that she had borrowed Serena's brother's truck: her  
car would not have been able to fit all of the flourishing flora inside. As she  
loaded everything onto the van, she saw Molly and her too-hot-for-words   
brother coming out of the store as well. Molly held a bouquet of pink   
carnations in her hands. At that moment, they saw Lita.  
  
"Hey, Lita." Molly called. Lita waved as the two walked over.  
  
"Wow, your place must look like a greenhouse." Nephrite commented when  
he saw the abundance of plants that she was loading onto her car. Lita laughed.  
  
"It does. The carpet is brown, the walls are white, and the furniture  
is made of oak with green plush, and there are plants everywhere. What are you  
two doing here?"  
  
"I'm buying some flowers for my mom's birthday." Molly replied. "Neph  
gave me a ride, but I think I'm going to abandon him. I saw Melvin's car at the  
computer store over there." Melvin was Molly's boyfriend, a former nerd in the  
middle school days, but now a good-looking if eccentric fellow, made less nerdy  
by the grace of contact lenses. At that moment, Melvin came out of the computer  
store with a new pair of speakers for his computer, and Molly ran off, calling  
out his name at the top of her lungs.  
  
Lita and Nephrite watched as Molly and Melvin kissed, somehow managing  
to do it even with her flowers and his speakers. "They do make a cute couple."  
Lita reflected aloud. Turning to Nephrite, she smiled. "Isn't it wonderful to  
be abandoned thus?"  
  
Nephrite shrugged. "I don't really mind. They just got together a month  
ago, you know, and she thinks that Melvin is the best thing since sliced bread.  
I've heard enough about Melvin this, Melvin that, that if I wanted to, I could  
be his biographer."  
  
"Well, she's happy. That's what matters. What do you plan to do, now?"  
  
"I have no particular plans in mind. Why?"  
  
"Do you want to go to my place? I have to install the three pots, but  
after that, I feel like having a picnic. It's too nice of a day to spend cooped  
up in one's room studying, and I really don't care how Amy might disagree. What  
do you say?"  
  
"All right. Are you sure it's no problem for you?"  
  
"No problem, follow my truck." Lita said,her heart leaping in joy that  
he had actually accepted the offer.  
  
They drove for awhile, the dark green convertible following the black  
truck. Soon, they reached a roomy, sprawling ranch at the outskirts of town.  
Lita parked on the driveway and got off. Nephrite looked around the exuberant  
yard with amazement.  
  
The lawn was nicely maintained, emerald green and weedless, and edged  
with feathery sprays of ornamental grasses. A blooming, golden honeysuckle vine  
climbed up a lamp, a wisteria trellis made a fragrant archway for the walk. A  
pair of cream-colored rosebushes flanked the lamp, interspersed by lush ferns.  
Clumps of pink oriental lilies, white petunias and bleeding-hearts decorated  
the plots by the walk. Lita unlocked the front door, and one by one, carried  
her pots into the house."You can come in." she said to Nephrite.  
  
Nephrite followed her in. In every room, there were different plants:on  
stands, hanging from the ceiling, on the furniture and floors. However, Lita  
took the pots to a small but luxuriant conservatory, and Nephrite found himself  
surrounded by plants on all sides.  
  
He sat down on a white wrought-iron chair and watched as Lita lovingly  
installed the magnolia in a sunny corner, by the glass wall. She then put the  
ferns and bird of paradise on a new, highly polished teak stand, and sat back  
down. "Do you want to eat outside or inside?" She asked Nephrite.  
  
"Oh, let's eat outside." Nephrite replied."You know, Lita, you have a  
beautiful place here."  
  
"Thanks."Lita said as she opened the conservatory's door. She pointed  
to a gazebo in the corner of her backyard, festooned by climbing damask roses.  
"Over there." Nephrite, awed by the entirety of the sight, walked slowly toward  
the pavilion, passing by a myriad plots of fragrant flowers and exuberant herbs  
on his way, as well as two well-prepared plots of bare earth, which he assumed  
was for the flats of pansies and marigolds and the seeds that Lita had laid in  
the conservatory.  
  
When Nephrite had finally made it to the gazebo after his very thorough  
exploration of the garden, Lita was on her way out with a dish of cold chicken  
and a pitcher of lemonade. For the next half-hour, she dashed in and out, with  
fresh cookies, salad, fruit, etc. At last, she was satisfied, and the table in  
the pavilion was laden with delicacies.  
  
The two fell to pleasant conversation. "So, what are you doing this  
weekend?" Nephrite asked.  
  
"Well, on Sunday, my friends and I are going to the homeless shelter in  
the late morning to have a concert. We're offering a free lunch (I'm cooking),  
and people who are coming will be donating canned foods and stuff for the kids.  
Do you want to go?"  
  
"Are you sure I can?"  
  
"Of course, in fact, I have a ticket." Lita replied happily, displaying  
the orange tab of paper in her wallet.  
  
"Cool. Can I pick you up?"  
  
"You really want to?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, pick me up at 11:15. I have to be there early, since I am on  
kitchen duty before I go on. And, if it's convenient, you can donate some stuff  
to the homeless shelter."  
  
"Sure thing. I'll pick you up on Sunday." Nephrite said. "I'm stuffed.  
That was delicious, by the way. Want me to help you clean up?"  
  
"Well, you can help me carry this stuff in." Lita said with a smile.  
  
"All right." They brought the dishes in together, both of them blissfully happy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mina had stayed after for a student council meeting. Unbeknownst to  
her, Kunzite was roaming around the halls, waiting for her to come out. He had  
been fascinated by her since that day at the mall, at her ethereal beauty, her  
cheerful camaraderie with everyone she met, her bright spirits, her seraphic  
voice...He mentally slapped himself for such foolishness.  
  
"I think that we SHOULD donate the surplus from the prom fundraiser to  
charity, I mean, what is the purpose of spending it on superfluous stuff when  
we can give it to others who need it much more than we do? There are people who  
live in indigent conditions in this town, and not only do they not have all the  
luxuries that we have, they don't even have homes! Their daily concern is how  
to survive, not 'Should I wear Calvin Klein or Gucci this morning?'! If we do  
not need the money, then why not spend it on something special, something that  
gives us an ethical satisfaction and benefits others who are not as fortunate  
as we are? Isn't that the best thing we can do with this money?" Mina's   
voice rang out, her words floating out the slightly ajar door of the student   
coucil's office. Kunzite's eyes widened. So this girl was not as airheaded as   
most of the school's 'popular' population was. She actually seemed to care   
about the poor, the unfortunate and the homeless.  
  
Another student said, "Well, Mina, don't you think that maybe we could  
spend the money on, say, the senior all-night party or something? I mean, we  
did earn it, fair and square."  
  
Mina replied, "Chanel, your point is well-taken, but we already have a  
lot of fun things and activities planned for the all-night party. It's going to  
be a blast as it is, and another $352 won't make all that much of a difference.  
for us. For them, well, let's see now. A loaf of bread, a dozen and a  
gallon of milk, together, costs about $10. This is about enough to feed two  
people for three to four days, or about half a week. So, with this money, we can  
feed a bunch of homeless families. Or, this can feed one family for  
several weeks, which just may be enough time for someone in that family to   
find a job, so that they can gradually work themselves out of welfare, and   
eventually become independent citizens. I think that our helping them along is not   
only a noble gesture on our part, it's necessary, as one of our moral obligations as a  
part of society is to work for the benefit of all people in society."  
  
A person's applause could be heard through the open door. A small smile  
could be seen on Kunzite's handsome face. Well, SOMEONE had enough sense to see  
the correctness and sensitivity of Mina's suggestion. However, his smile faded  
when he heard a male voice, one that sounded like a serpent's, saying to Mina,  
"Well said, babe. I wish I had a girlfriend as sexy and smart as you."  
  
Kunzite looked down to see his fists clenched tightly. The guy who so  
vulgarly complimented Mina was Harry Barnes, the infamous, womanizing,   
totally obnoxious, egotistical but good-looking, smirking ---...How dare he   
even think about trying to sweet-talk Mina into...Kunzite shook his head   
violently. He HAD to stop this, immediately! And then, he heard Mina speaking.  
  
Her voice, usually so smooth and satiny, was sharp and clipped,"Harry,  
I know that you're incapable of conceiving how any female can NOT fall   
for your charms, but, sorry to say, your suggestive comments just don't send me,   
at all. I think that you need to do some work on personality and attitude,   
since you're just a tad bit LACKING in those departments. All right, I've had my   
say. We'll vote on this tommorrow. Think about it, I'm leaving." Saying so, Mina   
picked up her bookbag, caught up her golden heart-shaped purse, and stalked out.  
  
Mina had walked out so quickly and furiously, she plowed into something  
solid. Looking up in anger, her flashing cerulean eyes came into contact with a  
pair of startled gray ones. "Kunzite?" she said, bewildered. He nodded as her  
expression suddenly became contrite. "Oh, I'm so sorry for bumping into you! I  
had something on my mind."  
  
Kunzite gave her a rare smile. "It's all right. Let me guess, you came  
out in high dudgeon because Harry Barnes had just tried his jerk routine on you  
and you were pissed."  
  
Mina looked at him in surprise, "How did you know?"  
  
"I was hanging around and heard him and you talking."  
  
"Ah. And why are you hanging around?"  
  
"Had nothing to do, and decided to see what the student council was up  
to." Kunzite replied lightly. Mina sighed.  
  
"Sometimes, those guys can be so frustrating. I can't believe just how  
selfish and stingy some of them are. I'd been talking nonstop for just about  
the whole time, trying to convince them to donate the prom funds surplus to a  
charity. And they just don't seem to get the point. They think I must be crazy  
to not want to spend the money on ourselves!" Mina said, her voice sad, full of  
exasperation. Her mobile features turned wistful. "Do you think that maybe I'm  
just wasting my breath? Maybe they're right. Maybe I'm being stupid."  
  
"NO!" Both of them were surprised at the vehemence in Kunzite's voice.  
"You know what, I think you managed to convince them. But even if you didn't, I  
totally agree with you. If I had a say, I'd donate the money to charity."  
  
"You would?" Mina perked up.  
  
Kunzite nodded. Mina suddenly flashed a sweet and winsome smile his way  
again. "Speaking of charity, my friends and I are performing at the 'Friendship  
House' on Sunday morning. If you or your sister want to come, I have a ticket."  
  
"Sunday? Well, Julie has her diving practice on Sunday mornings, but I  
think I can go." Kunzite replied.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to."  
  
"No problem. I want to go. Should I pick you up?"  
  
"Well, you can, if you want to, at 11:45. My address is 933 Aurora Ave.  
Go down Parker Street, past Lila E. Elmsley Middle School, and turn right into  
a neighborhood called Golden Hollow, onto a street called Rose Lane. Then, turn  
left onto Aurora Ave. My house is red brick with white shutters and two orange  
trees in bloom in the front yard." Mina said quickly and cheerfully, her anger  
at Harry Barnes forgotten.  
  
Somehow, Kunzite managed to write all of it down. "Is this a formal  
occasion?" He asked.  
  
"Not really, no tuxedo, but no baseball caps or jeans, either."  
  
"And I assume that I should bring some old clothes or something to give  
to the charity?"  
  
"If you have any, it sure helps." Mina said warmly. "My friends and I  
have volunteered there since sophomore year, so I guess you can say that this  
type of thing is very near and dear to my heart. So thanks a lot."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Well, here's the ticket." Mina handed it to him. "Guess I'll be seeing  
you on Sunday."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, since I have to go home now, I'll see you later." Awarding him a  
very delightful smile, Mina left.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunday rolled around and at noon, the girls all met in their dressing  
room, changing into their dresses and talking.  
  
Serena sat still as Mina did her hair and talked excitedly at the same  
time. "Guess what? Not only did Kunzite bring me here, he convinced his sister  
to let him donate all of her old clothes and he donated a lot of his own, too!  
There must have been four or five bagfuls in his trunk! And he volunteered to  
carry all of them in, too!"  
  
"Well, Jadeite brought twenty-something children's videos. He must have  
brought the entire Disney collection or something. Also, he brought a boxful of  
blankets and pillows, all clean and ironed." Raye said as she sprayed her ivory  
throat with Chanel no.5.  
  
"Nephrite must have brought an entire refrigerator of food. Not only  
were there cans, but fruit and good stuff, too. He donated a big chunk of money  
as well." Lita said as she admired her newly polished pink nails.  
  
"Zoisite brought a complete set of encyclopedias, several different and  
educational computer games, a boxful of picture books and a boxful of chapter  
books for the kids." Amy said as she put on a sapphire stud earring.  
  
"Darien brought all of his old toys. Three boxes full of them. And he  
brought me this." Serena said dreamily, twirling the velvety red rose between  
her long fingers.  
  
"Wow, that's so romantic!" Michiru said excitedly. She took the rose,  
and tucked it in Serena's hair. "You guys are so lucky to snag such generous  
guys. There. We all look beautiful. Let's get going."  
  
And they did look wonderful. Serena wore a pale pink, sleeveless fuzzy  
V-neck sweater and white voile skirt. A double strand of pearls glimmered on  
her neck, with matching pearl teardrop earrings, with white sandals. Mina and  
Raye both wore short halter dresses, Mina's, white with pale yellow swirls,  
Raye's, black with striking red swirls. Mina wore a band of golden hearts in  
her hair, Raye, a clip of red rhinestones. Mina's earrings were short chains of  
gold hearts, Raye's, dangling onyx and rubies. Mina wore gold high heels, Raye,  
red ones. Amy wore a powder blue flowing chiffon dress, sapphire necklace and  
earrings, a spray of cream blossoms in her hair, and navy blue pumps. Lita wore  
a white dress with a pattern of delicate mint-green leaves encircling her like  
ivy encircles a birch. Her usual rose earrings, pink and green hair jewels, and  
brown sandals completed the ensemble. Their friend and coworker Michiru wore a  
teal tunic over a white lace skirt, teal high heels and aquamarine jewelry.  
  
As the people hushed, the girls took their places on stage. One by one,  
they performed, and music filled the air as guests and homeless alike watched  
in silent awe. Each girl performed her piece with especial expressiveness and  
care, as each dedicated her piece to someone special in the audience. When the  
concert came to a close and the audience got up to give the young performers a  
standing ovation, each girl only saw her special person, smiling gently at her  
with esteem and respect in his eyes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the following Monday, Jadeite walked Raye to her first class. As she  
leafed through her binder looking for her English homework, she saw Jadeite was  
staring at her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Am I that funny to look at?" she asked him.  
  
"No, actually, you look too beautiful for the typical student on Monday  
morning. At this time, most of the other girls here are still half asleep and  
somewhat stoned, you know."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. By the way, it seems that, for our little wager, I'm going  
to win." Jadeite said, grinning impishly.  
  
"Oh, well, to tell you the truth, Jade, I---I hope you do." Raye said,  
her cheeks suddenly crimson as she reached the door of her room.  
  
Jadeite, for a moment, did not believe his ears, then, he looked at the  
beautiful girl next to him, wearing a short red strapless dress with black lace  
at the hem. He had never seen her blush before, and, overwhelmed by a   
feeling of tenderness, he took her by the shoulders and kissed her.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise, then, as fiercely as he kissed her, she  
returned the kiss. He vaguely felt her putting her arms around him, felt her  
crimson lips parting underneath his own. They finally broke apart with a hard,  
ragged breath.  
  
All of the sudden embarrassed, Jadeite muttered an apology and took off  
down the hall. Still at the door of her room, Raye put nerveless fingers to her  
tingling lips. She stood there, shocked, until the bell jolted her out of her  
reverie.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kunzite was in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror  
with a critical eye. He was nicely dressed in a newly pressed shirt, with the  
top button unbuttoned, and khakis. The pale blue of the shirt brought out his  
eyes and fit to a nicety. His reflection looked nice, in fact, more than nice,  
but he was worried. He was going to take Mina to the Talent Show and...what if  
she thought that he was overdressed or underdressed or...Kunzite's reflection  
all of the sudden took on a wry smile. He was worrying about his appearance as  
much as Darien! Then, the smile disappeared, and he sprayed a dash of cologne  
on himself.  
  
Julie came in, resplendent in a pale purple turtleneck and white dress  
slacks. She looked at her brother, frowning at his reflection in the mirror,  
and grinned as she smeared silver shadow on her eyelids. "Kunz, you look okay,  
you've been primping more than me!"  
  
"If you please, Julie, refrain from commenting on my appearance. I have  
been doing that for the past half-hour." Kunzite said dryly. Julie giggled. "So  
Kunzite, when did you become so...so meticulous concerning the subtle   
nuances of the capricious and mercurial world of fashion?"  
  
"Capricious? Meticulous? Mercurial? Since when did you start sounding  
like Zoi?" Kunzite retorted. "You'd better not have a crush on him, you know."  
  
"A crush on him? Of course not, I happen to like Sammy Tsukino. But why  
is Zoi all of the sudden off limits?"  
  
Kunzite sighed. "YOU know why. You have known our intellectual friend  
for as long as I have, and it is not very hard to see that he is rather smitten  
with Amy Mizuno."  
  
"Amy Mizuno? So that's why he's in the library even more often. I heard  
that she goes there without fail every afternoon. But I've been hanging around  
with Sondra Layton. Amy tutors her. But back to business. So our friend Zoi is  
in love, huh? Never thought I'd live to see the day. Just like I never thought  
that I'd ever see YOU this gone over a girl. So, when's the wedding going to be  
held? You taking her to prom?"  
  
Kunzite sighed as his loquacious sister finally finished her monologue.  
"I did not ask her to go to prom."  
  
"Well, why don't you? It's SO OBVIOUS that you're SO in love with her."  
Julie replied. At that moment, a car horn honked outside. "Gotta go. Good luck  
Kunz. If you're lucky and nice, she might even kiss you." She called over her  
shoulder as she ran out as fast as her stiletto heels could carry her.  
  
It was time to go to the Talent Show. At 6:30 sharp, Kunzite arrived at  
Mina's house. He rung the doorbell, and the front door suddenly swung open to  
reveal a smiling, ash blonde woman with sparkling hazel eyes and a megawatt  
smile. "AH! You must be Kunzite Whitestone! I'm Helen Aino. It's SOOOO nice to  
meet you! Mina has been talking about you so much, I feel like I've known you  
for YEARS! Oh, you have no idea how excited I am to meet you at last! Is Mina  
treating you nicely and all? I wish that I could go to the talent show with  
you two sweet children, but I have other plans tonight. But I'm sure that you  
two adorable lovebirds will enjoy yourselves!"  
  
From upstairs, an indignant, "MOM!" was heard. Soon, with a slam of a  
door and hurried steps, Mina rushed down. Giving her ebullient mother a glare,  
she smiled at Kunzite, who smiled back. Between clenched teeth, Mina said, "We  
will be back at 9:00."  
  
Kunzite just stared at her. She was gowned in a silk dress the color of  
buttercups, glistening with gold threads. Her long hair and bare shoulders were  
redolent of a light, warm perfume. She wore a single piece of jewelry, a golden  
brooch in the shape of a dove, with opal eyes. From behind his back, Kunzite  
took a fragrant daffodil, tied with a red ribbon, and handed it to her.  
  
"For me, Kunz?" Mina said, surprised. "Why, thank you very much!" She  
made a corsage out of the daffodil and put it on her wrist, and tied the silken  
scarlet ribbon in her hair. Then, she leaned over, her hair fluttering slightly  
in the cool night breeze, and bestowed a feathery butterfly kiss on Kunzite's  
cheek, which immediately turned crimson. She giggled. "Don't worry, there are  
no lipstick stains on your cheek. But even if there were, no one would be able  
to see it, because you're red as the ribbon!"  
  
Kunzite started. Never before had some girl been able to make him blush  
like that! And no female, not even his mother, could have successfully kissed  
him so spontaneously and actually given him pleasure. He silently thanked the  
benevolent God that decreed that Julie was going with her friends. If she had  
seen him at that moment...  
  
"Sorry for the effusive welcome from my mom, she's overly enthusiastic  
all the time, and I think she drank too much coffee today." Mina said.  
  
"It's all right." Kunzite said. "My sister was even worse."  
  
"She seems very sweet." Mina said.  
  
"She's okay, but she immediately deduced that we two are going to get  
married tonight or something. So, of course, she had to subject me to her very  
giddy good wishes, etc."  
  
Mina laughed. "Well, at least she is very glad for you."  
  
"Just like your mom." Kunzite said with a grin.  
  
"Guess so. Ah, the joy of supportive families!" She batted her lashes  
dramatically, and smiled at Kunzite.  
  
"So, did everyone agree to donate money to the charity?" Kunzite asked,  
changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. I'm very glad that they did." Mina replied earnestly. "And not  
just because I volunteer in that organization, either."  
  
"Of course." Kunzite said. He wanted to know, for some reason, if that  
obnoxious Harry Barnes was still bothering her.  
  
"Thanks for being there that day, Kunz. Harry the Hun saw me talking to  
you and assumed that we were a couple, and since you are bigger, taller, better  
looking and smarter than he is, he dismissed the idea of trying to suck up to  
me."  
  
Kunzite parked his car in the school parking lot and opened Mina's door  
for her. She got out with a gracious smile. All of the sudden, a strong breeze  
blew towards them. Mina rubbed her bare arms with her hands. Kunzite saw that  
she was cold, and, without anything else to put around her, tentatively put an  
arm around her shoulders. They immediately relaxed and she leaned closer toward  
him. Her floral perfume filled his nostrils and he resisted the urge to kiss  
her right there. But he kept his arm around her, protecting and sheltering her  
from the cold.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Mina caught up with Lita and the two girls ran off to the stage, the  
two guys who escorted them went to find seats. Soon, they found two   
empty seats by Amy and Zoisite. The two, whispering to each other, did not notice   
Nephrite and Kunzite approaching them until the two were very close. Their   
conversation, whatever it was about, stopped abruptly, but in the dim light,   
Nephrite's sharp eyes saw that his friend kept the blue-haired girl's delicate hand   
clasped in his own for the duration of the whole show, and that Amy's head leaned   
ever so slightly on his shoulder.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Raye and Jadeite had caught sight of Darien and Serena in  
another part of the auditorium. The two were sitting in a darkened corner, and  
as Raye and Jadeite watched, shared an affectionate kiss.  
  
"Well, well, well, someone seems to be having a good time tonight."Raye  
said. "You know, this is the first time that I hope I lose a bet with someone."  
Jadeite chuckled and pulled a willing Raye into a darkened corner as well. "I  
think that others deserve a good time, too, what do you think?"  
  
Raye laughed softly. "Depends on what is your definition of a 'good  
time'." Jadeite pulled her into his arms and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"How about the same as theirs?" He said, kissing her coral cheek, then  
trailing his lips to her neck.  
  
Raye turned his head so that she could kiss his lips. When they broke  
apart, she smiled and said, "Sounds great. But we have to sit down now."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The prom was coming up in the very near future. Nephrite was getting a  
bit nervous. He wanted to ask Lita, but was afraid that she would reject him.  
He stole a sidelong glance at her as she tenderly patted the soil around a blue  
pansy. She was by no means dressed up: she wore a baseball cap, dingy gardening  
gloves, baggy, grass-stained jeans, gardening boots and a dangling large shirt.  
Somehow, she still managed to look gorgeous.  
  
"There! All done. I'm going to turn on the sprinklers, so if you have  
any expensive or delicate articles of clothing, please take them off. As she  
spoke, she took off her hat, gloves and shirt to reveal a green bathing suit.  
Nephrite stared. "Beautiful body" was an understatement for what he saw.  
  
Lita turned on the sprinklers, and, like a small child, dashed into the  
jets of water. "Come on!" She said playfully as she splashed Nephrite.  
  
Grinning, he joined in with her. After a spirited water fight, the lawn  
and flower beds were wet, and the two people were dripping water. The   
drops of water acted like prisms, and the sunlight shining through them produced   
a long, arched rainbow. Somehow, as they looked at the it, Lita and Nephrite   
gravitated toward each other like opposite charges attracting, and came together   
in a warm embrace. Although both were soaking wet, neither noticed it, as their   
lips met.  
  
"Lita, I was wondering if---" Nephrite started.  
  
"You could go to the prom with me." Lita finished for him. "Of course,  
Neph, I'd love to."  
  
"Thanks." Was all Nephrite said before he kissed her again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello, Zoi." Amy greeted Zoisite softly as he entered her house."Are  
you done with your valedictory speech?"  
  
"Yes, I finished it this afternoon." Zoisite replied, looking at her.  
Each time he saw her, she seemed to grow sweeter and lovelier, he felt   
that he could drown in those limpid sea-blue eyes.  
  
"Me, too, but I'm a bit nervous. I don't particularly like talking in  
front of a big bunch of people."  
  
"Speaking of speaking in front of people, can you help me on   
something? I have no problem talking in front of a group, but I have to say   
something to this really wonderful girl. Basically, I want to ask her to the prom.   
What do you think I should do so she wouldn't reject me?" Zoisite asked,   
looking at her steadily.  
  
"A-asking a girl to the prom?" Amy repeated, her voice barely audible.  
Tears welled up in her eyes, but she forced them away. What could she   
expect, that someone as handsome, and smart, and nice, and...everything good as   
Zoisite would actually like HER? Aloud, she said, her voice quavering slightly,   
"Well, I think that as long as you ask her from your heart, she will accept."  
  
Zoisite's eyes never left her face. "Well, you see, this girl is truly  
incredible. She is loyal to her friends, very sweet, intelligent and absolutely  
stunning. She probably has a date already."  
  
Amy looked at the ground. "Well, you'd never know unless you ask, and  
besides, you are all that, too."  
  
Zoisite suddenly smiled and pulled a long-stemmed white rose out from  
behind his back. Handing it to Amy, he tipped her chin back up so that she was  
looking him straight in the eyes. "All right, then. Amy Mizuno, will you go to  
the prom with me?"  
  
The tear in Amy's eye spilled out and shimmered down her soft cheek as  
she blushed and whispered, "Yes." into his ear. Then, she smiled and let him  
give her her first kiss.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the park, Serena sat on a grassy hill, blowing a dandelion puffball.  
Darien's head lay in her lap. An empty picnic basket lay at her feet. "Lita was  
so nice to give us all this food." Darien said.  
  
"Yeah. Fruit salad, chocolate chip cookies, raspberry punch, brownies,  
roast beef sandwiches, even homemade strawberry creamsicles. But then, Lita has  
always been in a good mood ever since she and Nephrite have started to go out."  
Serena said.  
  
"Like us?" Darien said as he lazily sat up.  
  
"Like us." Serena replied as she gave him a kiss.  
  
"Want to go to the prom with me?" Darien asked.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!" Serena smiled as they kissed again. "We  
might even be elected prom king and queen."  
  
Much later, Serena, a smile of bliss on her face, sat down on her bed  
and dialed Raye's phone number.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello, Raye speaking." Raye picked up the phone in her room and sat  
down at her desk.  
  
"Hey, Raye!"  
  
"Serena? What's up? Why do you sound so happy?"  
  
"Ooohhhh, RAAAYYYEEEE, you'll NEVER believe it!"  
  
"Let me guess, Darien asked you out for the prom." Raye said.  
  
"How did you know?!"  
  
"Told you I had ESP." Raye grinned. "Serena, I'm your best friend. Of  
course I would know."  
  
"Well, yeah, he asked. HE ASKED!!! Raye, Darien asked me to the   
PROM!!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT ALREADY! I GOT THE POINT! NO NEED TO YELL!"  
  
"Look who's yelling? But Raye, you have GOT to come with me to   
the mall this weekend. I haven't gotten a dress yet!"  
  
"Sure. Neither have I, and I need to get one, too."  
  
"Hmm, now, you HAVE to get one? Who's the guy? Jadeite? But of   
course, you two are only all over each other."  
  
"HEY!!!!!!"  
  
"Gee, don't kill my ears just yet, okay?"  
  
"All right. Congrats." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Gotta go.   
Someone is at the door. I'll call you later."  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
Raye went downstairs and opened the door. Jadeite stood there,   
grinning ear to ear. "I heard from Darien that Serena's going to the prom with   
him."  
  
Raye grinned at him. "What a coincidence, Serena just called me   
to tell me the same thing."  
  
"Looks like I won the bet."  
  
"Yeah, guess so."  
  
"So, don't you have anything to say?"  
  
"No." Raye walked into his waiting arms and met his lips with her own.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once again, Kunzite found himself staring at his reflection in the  
mirror. Clearing his throat, he said softly, "So, umm, I was wondering   
if you'd like to, uh, go to the, er, prom with me."  
  
Julie walked in. "Man, I've heard of narcissism, but I have never seen a  
case like this! Asking yourself to the prom, and stuttering, too!"  
  
Kunzite glowered at her. "NOOO, for your information, I'm NOT planning  
on asking myself to go to the prom."  
  
"Good, because Mina is waiting downstairs and she would be heartbroken  
if her beloved and adored Kunzite was not going to go to prom with her."  
  
"Beloved and adored? Since when?" Kunzite asked.  
  
"Believe me, she likes you, so don't waste any more time here, asking  
yourself to the prom. Go down pronto. If you need a bridesmaid, I'll be in my  
room."  
  
Kunzite ran down the stairs. Mina was waiting in the living room. She  
still wore the red bow in her hair, along with gold stud earrings, a little red  
shirt and a khaki miniskirt. "So, Kunz, these are the CDs that I borrowed from  
your sister, and here's your laptop computer. Thanks a lot for lending it to me  
yesterday."  
  
"No problem. I should be thanking you for offering to give me a ride to  
the car shop. Hope that they've finished the oil change by now."  
  
"They probably did, and if they didn't, we can always go on a ride on  
my car and wait for them to finish. Want to go?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two headed to the car shop. The mechanic told Kunzite that the oil  
change would be done in half an hour. Kunzite and Mina shrugged, and both got  
back into her gold sedan. "Let's go get some ice cream." Mina suggested as she  
fastened her seatbelt.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They arrived at the ice cream parlor and bought two vanilla cones. "So,  
how's life treating you, Kunz?"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"That's good. Anything interesting happen recently?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You seem awfully quiet today, is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No. But, um, I've something to ask you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, the thing is, Mina, willyougotopromwithme?"   
Kunzite said the words as quickly as he could.  
  
"What did you say? Please speak a little slower."  
  
"I asked if you wanted to go to the prom with me."  
  
Mina looked at him. He was obviously flustered and nervous. She   
decided to tease him a bit. Putting on a serious face, she said, "Well,   
Kunzite, I----can't---"  
  
Kunzite sighed. "Okay, I understand. I-I shouldn't have asked,   
I--"  
  
Mina smiled. "Let me start over again. Kunzite,   
I---can't---wait!!"  
  
Kunzite suddenly found himself laughing. "You little imp!" Mina   
giggled with him.  
  
"Of course I'll go with you, Kunz. I'd hoped that you'd ask."   
Mina said with a smile, she leaned over.  
  
Kunzite, seeing her intention, met her halfway, and their lips   
met in a beautiful kiss. Mina could taste a hint of vanilla still on his lips,   
but the love she felt was a thousand times sweeter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the day of the prom, the girls were gathered in Serena's room. Their  
escorts waited downstairs.  
  
Serena was exquisitely gowned in a silvery white medieval-styled dress,  
made of diaphanous chiffon, with slashed, loose sleeves, a high waist girdled  
with a silver silk sash which looked like woven moonlight. The billowing skirts  
flowed down to her silver slippers. Two miniature white rosebuds, the size of  
her thumb, compliments of Lita, were tucked behind her ears, which wore   
creamy seed pearl earrings shaped like crescent moons. A matching necklace   
rested on her slender throat. A corsage consisting of a pinkish-white rose and   
baby's breath tied together with a silver ribbon was pinned to her shoulder. A   
scent of roses emanated from her.  
  
Amy wore the prom dress that Serena had insisted she buy. The sapphire  
silk skirt touched the tops of her shoes, navy high heels with drop-shaped blue  
rhinestones at the toes. The vapoury ends of the ice-blue scarf around her neck  
came to her hip. A sparkling chain of sapphire drops glittered on her forehead  
and matching earrings dangled in contrast to her pale skin. A white lily and a  
clump of delicate blue violets were made into a corsage for her wrist. She was  
clean and fresh-smelling as the seashore.  
  
Amy gave an impression of coolness and calm. In contrast, Raye gave one  
of fire and excitement. Raye's dress was scarlet satin, backless and with a low  
neckline. The sleeves were very short, the waist quite high. A layer of black  
gauze was pinned into two big festoons at her waist, dipping to her knees over  
the red skirt, which came to her ankles to reveal very high red stiletto heels.  
Dangling chandelier-style ruby earrings drooped to her shoulders and she wore  
a matching black velvet choker on her neck, along with a corsage of two carmine  
poppies with a spray of red and golden honeysuckle on her wrist. The whole room  
was filled with the aroma of her heady perfume.  
  
Mina wore a sleeveless dress of pale yellow. The bodice fit perfectly,  
with a scalloped neckline and low back. The skirt was form-fitting up to the  
knees, before poufing out in layers of frothy golden chiffon, bordered with  
golden sequins on top. The dress came to her feet, shod in strappy golden  
sandals with high heels. A delicate y-necklace of gold with a thin golden chain  
ending in a golden heart came to her breastbone, with matching earrings. A  
corsage of pink bleeding hearts with a yellow daisy was pinned to her shoulder  
and tied with a yellow ribbon. A sweet, light perfume's aroma arose from her  
pulse points.  
  
Lita had a fuzzy viridian tank top with pink spaghetti straps. A skirt  
of poufy pink chiffon over emerald satin came to her feet, clad in flat-heeled  
green satin slippers with pink rosettes at the toes. A single magnolia, tied  
together by a dark pink ribbon with feathery green ferns, was pinned to her  
shoulder. Clips of coral roses to match her earrings glimmered in her auburn  
hair, taken out of its customary ponytail. She smelled as homey and fragrant as  
her beloved gardens.  
  
Soon, the girls went downstairs, carefully so as to not trip over their  
long skirts. Each delicately and demurely gave her hand to her escort, and a long  
white stretch limo drove off.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The hotel ballroom was decorated out to be like a fairy tale palace of  
the past, with a hint of science fiction in the theme of planets and   
stars. It reminded one of some inter-solar system masquerade. In fact, even the   
crowns of prom king and queen were, respectively, reminiscent of the sun and   
moon.  
  
The upper level, where there were tables for eating dinner, was also  
decorated in a celestial way, with flounces of star garlands for each section,  
in different colors to represent different planets. Amy and Zoisite sat in a  
blue section, representing the planet Mercury. Mina and Kunzite, in a yellow  
section for Venus. Serena and Darien sat in the central section, the largest  
one of all, representing both the moon and Earth. Raye and Jadeite sat in a red  
section, which represented Mars, and Lita and Nephrite sat in the green section  
of Jupiter. After the meal, the five couples went out to dance.  
  
The DJ played one song after another, first jazzy and fast, then slow  
and romantic. As the night went on, the frequency of romantic songs grew much  
greater. As each of the ten were held in their loved one's arms, they had eyes  
only for each other, and other students on the dance floor looked at them with  
a mixture of benevolence and envy.  
  
Finally, at midnight, the last song was played. It was Savage Garden's  
"Truly, Madly, Deeply", and in the dim light of the ballroom, as the group sang  
the last "I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in  
the sea, I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me...",  
five couples, in various parts of the room, shared sweet kisses of young love,  
pure and innocent and full of enchantment.  
  
Then, there was a call for attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we   
are now going to reveal the prom king and queen of this class." The principal   
called.  
  
The students immediately hushed. The principal opened a sealed   
envelope and extracted a slip of paper. "The prom king of this year is....Darien   
Chiba! Darien, would you come up here, please."  
  
Reluctantly letting go of Serena's hand, Darien went up on stage to be  
crowned. The golden crown, with blue rhinestones and a sun in the middle, shone  
in the spotlight. He scanned the crowd anxiously.  
  
"Now, for your prom queen." the principal cleared her throat. "The very  
lucky and worthy young lady is...Serena Tsukino!"  
  
The crowd went wild as Serena, smiling happily, lowered her head to be  
crowned with a silver coronet with a crescent moon, embellished with brilliant  
white rhinestones. She took Darien's hand, and together, they stepped up to the  
microphone.  
  
Serena spoke first, "Firstly, I want to thank everyone who helped make  
this such an unforgettable year. That includes my teachers, my f riends, all of  
the hardworking staff at this school, my family and our fantastic and awesome  
principal, Dr. Cynthia Norton. Thank you all for your love, support and help, I  
can't say in words how much it means. Also, I want to commend all of the other  
nominees for prom queen. Amy, you're the smartest, sweetest, most thoughtful  
friend that I could ever wish to have. You've taught me so much, and I'm not  
just talking about math and science and English and stuff, but about life and  
morality and how to be the best person I could be. Mina, if only everyone in  
this world had a friend as cheerful and caring as you, the world would be a  
much better place. You're the one who kept us laughing and smiling with your  
sense of humor, fairness and optimism. Raye, I only wish that someday, I'll be  
half as steadfast and true as you, as courageous, as strong and loyal. You are  
my best friend, you know all my faults and mistakes, yet you staunchly stick  
with me and defend me no matter what. I am honored to be your friend. Lita, not  
only do you look after me and everyone I know with such devotion, you are the  
one who's always honest and straightforward, and I know that with such valuable  
characteristics, you'll do well no matter what you try. All of you, keep on  
enriching the world with your beautiful music, and always stay sweet!"  
  
Darien continued, "When I first moved here, I was alone in the world, a  
poor, orphaned boy with no friends. However, throughout the years, I have been  
blessed with health, wealth and happiness, and the latter, especially, was due  
to the fact that I had such great friends. Zoi, thank you. Not only for your  
patient, kind help with school, but for your wisdom and encouragement, and for  
showing me how to realize my full potential. Kunz, thanks for always being so  
good, listening to me complain about everything and making sure that I was okay  
here. Jade, thanks for always trying to make me happy, for all the odd but very  
interesting advice you gave, and for showing me what life really means. Neph, I  
want you to know that you are the closest to a brother that I ever got, caring  
about me and keeping me on the right track. Now, for everyone else here tonight  
at prom, I want to make a wish, that no matter what, everyone will lead happy,  
fulfilling lives. This wish cannot come true, however, unless everyone makes an  
effort to help it along, so my last thought is, that everyone here will do what  
it takes to fulfill his or her lifelong dream, and never give up. Good luck to  
all, and God bless!"  
  
As the crowd clapped, Serena and Darien went up to the DJ to request a  
song. The DJ nodded, and the nostalgic tune of "Music of my heart" started to  
play.  
  
As the crowned couple danced on the stage, Amy and Zoisite, Mina and  
Kunzite, Raye and Jadeite, and Lita and Nephrite sat back and listened as the  
words "You taught me to run, you taught me to fly, taught me to free the me  
inside..." rang out in the ballroom. The words echoed in their hearts, as they  
gave silent thanks to the special someone in each person's heart, who taught  
him or her to truly free the spirit inside.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, okay! It's FINALLY over! Sorry, it dragged out for SOOOOOOO long!   
I did not mean to, REALLY!! If you have any comments (besides the fact that   
it was WAAAAYYYYYYY TOOOOOO LOOOONNNNNNGGG), please REVIEW!!  
I really enjoy feedback, so please don't hesitate!   
  
~Thalia 


End file.
